SWEET HOME High school DXD
by Sakiv Ram
Summary: In this story basically I am trying to show some Romance well mostly emotional ones ,at least making attempt to come close . Hope you like it. This story takes place in between Azazel cup , 6 months time is given for the final knock outs . This story takes place in this period as Ise goes for special solitary training in mountains and miraculously creates another miracle.
1. Chapter 1

Akeno "Are you going where I am thinking you are going?"

Rias gave a stern look but she couldn't hide it too.

Rias "No, I am not. Ise asked for it and I sure don't go back on my word."

Akeno "I thought so there is still one long week ahead of us."

Rias "Could be longest week. "Chuckling.

Akeno "Good thing I was planning to go to the hot springs, would you join." Akeno gave a wink with a naughty smile. Rias understood it.

Rias gave a full blown smile at the hint, they both are best friends for a reason they understand each other pretty well and they have been suffering from a common disease (Ise Deficiency) past three month well everyone in Hyoudou residence have been suffering from safe since that day Ise left for solitary training and asked no one to visit him for this period. There is still a week left for the time Ise asked to finish but everyone have hard time without him even for a short while.

Rias and Akeno came to underworld for some official work and they are planning for a detour to the mountains in which Ise went for training in his territory.

Well the hot springs they are planning to go are in same mountains for a sake.

Akeno immediately activated a magic circle to go there in an instant. These two onee samas have all worked out.

They soon got teleported to the mountains where wish to go, but something is not matching the description they are aware of.

Rias "Akeno are you sure we are in right place." Rias asked looking at the huge wall before them it is gigantic one made of gigantic rocks.

Akeno "I sure am about it but I didn't know mountains contain walls here."

Rias "Sure they don't, it looks like some kind of barrier or magic or else wall this tall can't be made."

A shiver went through them just by seeing that gigantic construction which almost touched the sky. And by second thought a fear sneaked in their minds on their love who was supposed to be here.

They became alert at that very instant and prepared for the worst.

Rias " Akeno we have to check inside the wall send alert to others we don't know what is waiting inside for us. "

Akeno immediately sent the SOS for others in their team and they will be arriving soon. They decided to peek inside and they opened their wings and flew to find the openings to enter inside. They found the opening of the wall and descended to go in. The gate is itself huge over 50 meters tall but it looks like it was unfinished as there was no gate for it and the hole sure was made for it.

They went inside through it and what they found mortified them on their spot.

Akeno "Rias can you pinch me for once. I can't believe my eyes."

Rias was in the same state seeing the magnifence standing before them this place was supposed to be a mountain, one of the biggest in the underworld, but what was standing before them was incomplete piece of it, well its yet a mountain but it was carved almost every place and it looked somewhat like a giant well they don't know what to call it. It looked like a giant mansion gigantic by any comparison they have even the Gremory castle will be pale in comparison with it.

Then their eyes fell on a person there his clothes were tattered to last bit and messy hair and they didn't make any mistake in recognizing him its ISSIE HYOUDOU he was looking at the mansion amazed at it almost marvelling at it with pride. He was on ground sitting at it. Rias and Akeno both recognized the expression on his face he is thinking something lecherous.

Rias and Akeno immediately went beside him and called out his name but he was deep down dreaming something he is out of reality. Akeno helped by passing a small jolt of current to his body as he sprang out from his imagination. As he saw Akeno and Rias standing there he came running to them almost slamming to them to their arms and enveloped to their bosom.

Rias and Akeno are relieved to find him safe but his hands were bruised and blood was clotted at openings almost indicating they were old wounds still unhealed probably from training. He was still in the arms of two woman who are equally overjoyed to see him. Well that wounds are probably not their concern as once Asia comes they will be healed in an instant.

Rias came out of trance first "Ise what is happening here?"

Ise came out of it and then stepping little far from both of them and with a mischief smile spoke out loud.

"Welcome to my mansion." He said with brightest smile ever filled with excitement, pride, determination. Then he collapsed there on the ground hit by fatigue and tiredness.

Rias caught him before he hit the ground and both are worried.

Ddraige then spoke out.

[Rias Gremory you are here, Akeno too.]

Rias "Ddraige tell me what is happening here? Wasn't Ise supposed to be in training?"

[Well it started that way but he couldn't keep up without thinking about you guys and was worried about how you are doing.]

Akeno "So?"

[He was training his body without using BXB, CXC and DXD to improve his own stamina and other specs.]

Rias and Akeno are still waiting for the answer.

[Then he slowly improved and was able to break huge rocks using his fist. Then this crazy thought occurred to him and started carving the mountain step by step and step by step.]

[You know right his mind works crazily he kept on muttering he will gift this to you girls and kept on muttering that and continued to create this.] Even Ddraige looked surprised it seemed and he was speaking with pride.

Akeno "Ddraige are you saying Ise did all this with his bare hands?"

[Yup, that is exactly what happened. It sure worked pretty well other kind of motivation wouldn't have worked this effectively against this man. He wanted to see the excitement in your faces when he show you this place, I guess you guys jumped the clock.]

Rias and Akeno are in hell level shock well that is their home ground though.

Rias "All this by himself All this by himself all this ….."

Akeno "That sure is Ise." Akeno was in shock too as her eyes filled with tears.

Rias hugged Ise tightly who was in her arms and tears dwelled in her eyes and Akeno hugged him too tears rolling through her eyes.

[He sure became monster though even without my powers combined, all his specs have increased monstrously.]

Akeno "Rias lets take him to some place to rest."

Rias "We are home aren't we?"

Akeno nodded "Ddraige can you show us the rooms?"

[Well I will with honour.]

[This place is divided to five segments the one right before you the giant in centre is the main residence where there are rooms for all of you people. All of you it means counting every one of your peerage and friend list Sairorg group, Sitri group, Vali group and your family and Ise's subordinates that vampire, Bova and that human kid ,it's the largest of construction]

[It has all features with hot baths too training fields to giant kitchen.]

[The one in the left behind me is made especially for Dragons who may come as guests, on right side is for Devils and others. The one there in that left corner is for important meetings and training ground I don't know why he made that one there though.] About the one in the left corner.

Akeno "Ddraige where is Ise's room?"

[Well where is his room? Oh yes can you see that giant opening from top?]

Rias "There are 15 such balconies?" well 16 storied one.

[The top one was for Ophis I remember that it was meant to be her playground.]

[Then next three below hers are training grounds. Then the one is Ophis and Lilith's living rooms .Yes the one right below that one is actually is indoor pool. Below that is Ise's floor. Then next one is made for you girls and right next one is an empty floor with vacant rooms and followed by one is for Sword guy and vampire and others. ]

Akeno interrupted it "Rias tenth floor."

Rias "Thanks Ddraige, we will explore it ourselves."

Saying that both of them flew to that floor directly. It has a huge open balcony and there was a huge room in middle. As they entered inside they saw a very huge cot made of rock circular in shape.

They made Ise sleep on the bed after Akeno used some magic on the rock to make it soft. He was lying there with his head on Rias lap.

Akeno "Impressive." She said in awe.

Rias "He sure made it considering our tastes in mind."

Akeno "And Xenovia's kicks." Smiling.

Akeno was checking the surroundings and noticed 16 doorways for this room. Four doors are connected to the balcony each in a direction and rest 12 placed like clock segments.

Akeno "They are connected to ground floor I guess for each of our rooms' maybe."

Rias nodded "Like I connected mine and Asia's with Ise's."

They both are flooded with excitement and confused which need their care first the house or the owner.

Rias overcome with emotion kissed him on his forehead as he curled himself to Rias. Akeno came and sat beside Rias patting his head well waiting for her turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba "What is this place? What happened to Ise?" Kiba was first to speak as Akeno led them to the master bed room.

Ise was still sleeping being tired from his ordeal.

Others were puzzled too as they awaited for the answers.

Asia "What happened to Ise? Is he alright? Why is he sleeping?"

Rias "Calm down everyone? Ise is fine he is just tired."

Ravel "What is this place Rias sama?"

Rias "Even I don't know about this place completely except for the fact this place is our home too."

Others gave a puzzled look.

Akeno added to this.

Akeno "Ise craved this mountain with his fists to make a home for us?" she said calmly.

Kiba "You mean by his own hands." Raising his palms.

Both Rias and Akeno nodded.

Akeno "Ddraige told us. He wanted to gift us with this."

Rias "By the time we came Ise collapsed with fatigue. We came in right time."

Others couldn't believe what they heard. Asia went next to Ise and tried to heal his wounds but nothing happened.

Asia "Ise's wounds are not healing? "

Rias "This boy sure brings lot of troubles for us?"

Rias let Ise's head down from her lap and came to others.

Rias "Asia, Koneko you look after Ise for a while and try to heal his wounds."

Both of them nodded as Koneko and Asia crawled to Ise with worried eyes.

Rias "Rossweisse san can you see about this place using magic, Ise sure made it with lot of care we have to finish the job he left. We have to finish all the remaining work."

Rossweisse flew outside and activated a huge magic circle and started examining the structure.

Rossweisse "It sure will take a while, you people carry one." She shouted from outside.

Rias "Akeno lets go and check the rooms now."

As Rias led the way they stepped down from the floor using stairs connecting to one of the rooms.

Irina "Why aren't there any doors to any of this rooms?"

Ravel "Even for main entrance."

Rias "We came here early by a week didn't we?"

Akeno "Or simply he didn't have any means for that?"

Akeno "Well he wouldn't possibly make doors of rock for us right."

Rias "Makes sense?"

Rias suddenly stopped feeling something.

Rias "Are ale of you feeling same thing as I me."

Ravel "What happened Rias sama?"

Rias "Suddenly it feels so warm here, very comfortable."

Akeno "Rias are you alright we are feeling nothing like that."

Rias looked at surroundings it was a spacious room very large and it made her feel connected.

Rias "I will be taking this room I guess. It looks like it was made especially for me."

They just smiled at her words, well it is just for name sake she never uses her room except for decorating it with her artefacts. She will be sleeping in Ise's room like usual.

Irina was looking worried and confused.

Xenovia "What happened to you? Why are you worried?"

Irina "There are no doors to any of the rooms."

Xenovia "Yes we know that ….so no door knobs."

Irina "It is a huge problem, we should deal with it quickly." Worried.

Others burst to laughing hearing this, it sure is a huge problem for Irina with out doors and door knobs she may not be able to access to the baby making room of the heaven.

As they checked the next room which was right beside the room Rias selected.

Akeno "Rias I am feeling same thing what you felt few moments ago?"

Rias "I am not feeling it now. I guess I can understand ..."

Akeno "Ise made a room especially for each of us."

Akeno "So it would be my room then." Looking inside the room and the door connecting to stairs directly to Ise's room.

As they went inside the restroom. It has a giant bath with water flowing continuously and other facilities.

Akeno "It's warm exactly like how we like it to be?"

Rias "This place sure is filled with secrets lot more."

As they moved to next room they realized it was made for Asia it is so simple as Asia prefers but it would be another of the nominal ones.

Next to Asia's was of Xenovia followed by Irina, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka and Rossweisse.

As they checked the next room. Ravel noticed something on the rock bed on that room.

Ravel "Is it Ise's remaining knight piece."

Others face turned seeing that piece.

Ravel "I am feeling some unpleasant feeling here."

Xenovia "Me too. I guess this room is made for that future knight."

They are already jealous of the new member that would be joining them in future. [AN: Not in this story]

Next room followed was with a rook and followed by Queen's

Even Rias and Akeno felt unpleasant seeing the queen piece.

Ravel "Rias sama are you worried?"

Rias just smiled.

Rias "Nothing I was just wondering how powerful Ise's queen would be. You know right each piece grows along with king and with Ise's current specs his queen should be super powerful or the piece could even kill the person who Ise tried to reincarnate if their power won't match up."

Akeno "That's true."

Xenovia "Yes it looks scary. I, Ravel, Asia and Rossweisse san are independently very powerful and practically we grew up together with him as devil."

Rias "Yes mostly king and queen are comparative in power level, I don't know what is awaiting us."

The next room was again Rias as all rooms are arranged clockwise.

Even Rias got jealous thinking about the power levels of would be queen in Ise's peerage.

Then they went down another floor and they found similar arrangement of rooms but there are more rooms here counting 20.

Rias "I guess this is made for other girls who may join is harem or may be for family."

Akeno "Ddraige told that they are just vacant."

Then getting down by next floor.

Rias "This floor is made for Kiba, Gasper and others of our friends."

Kiba and Gasper soon found out which room was made for them by sensing their own Aura. They seems satisfied with or else overwhelmed.

Kiba "That sure is made for us."

Gasper "Senpai sure know what we like."

Same time Rossweisse san came there she has unreadable expression.

Rias "What happened Rossweisse you got the data."

Rossweisse nodded but she seems overwhelmed.

Akeno "What happened, is everything al right .Is there some problem?"

Ross "How did Ise do this?"

Others were confused at it.

Rossweisse showed them the in a 3D projection with a magic circle.

Rossweisse "Millions or billions of calculations are involved in construction of this house, magic, demonic powers everything."

Akeno "Ise did all this? Magic is not strong point of Ise."

Rossweisse "Was?"

Rias "Well the method to motivate him was different? Ise have always been like this isn't he converting his weakness to strengths."

Xenovia "So Ise's capability with Magic is improved."

Rias "Xenovia don't be surprised 3 months is a large time when we consider about Ise. I am sure Ise raised every bar we previously had."

Rossweisse "Constructing a simple house requires lot of planning, power and calculations."

Kiba "This one here would have require tons of them."

Irina "It all happened in 3 months?"

Akeno "Guess 10 weeks. He started this after one week of training and there is one more week left for finishing of three months."

Kiba "So his speed to."

Others were in state of shock at realization.

Rias "We sure have been his motivation always."

Rias "It might not have been possible to teach this things to Ise in other ways, he learned it himself with his dream on line."

They were silent for few moments then Rias noticed something in the projection.

Then they heard Koneko coming running to them.

Koneko "Senpai woke up."

Hearing this all rushed to Ise's room.

Ise was awake now and he is super happy seeing everyone there. He is yet the same. He was trying to read our expression to see the reactions about the house.

Rias hugged him tightly, they would have broken few bones for any normal human being.

Ise "Rias I am fine. Nothing happened to me."

Rias then looked at Ise's face seeing him smile normally sure he is alright.

Rias "What made you do such thing?"

Ise's face turned sad that moment.

Ise "I felt like selfish when I came to solitary training alone. I know you guys are worried about me. Even I couldn't bear it."

Ise "Then I decided I will make up for it by making it up for separation my something special."

Ise "As my fists made progress I decided I will make a house for us."

Ise "Initially it was tough but it kept on fading as I was immersed in your thoughts and could only see how happy each of you would be if I complete this successfully."

Ise then looking at surroundings "I am sorry. I became selfish for power."

Everyone just amazed at what Ise said .Even they wanted Ise to be stronger and powerful they wouldn't blame him for it actually it was not that big matter at all, they know they have to learn to deal with short separation but well he himself couldn't deal with the guilt.

Rias "It's a fair deal Ise .Good thing you are guilty else I guess you wouldn't have made this progress."

Rias said kissing him overcome with emotion.

Akeno "Rias few of his bruises are faded."

Rias looked at Ise's arms and few bruises healed.

Rossweisse "I am just asking, Ise what did you expect to be our reaction after seeing this house."

Ise was blushing hearing this.

Xenovia "Was it something naughty."

Rias "If I could make a guess we would be kissing him after seeing this, I would have done same I believe Akeno too and others too."

Rossweisse "Kisses and bruises I guess they are related now."


End file.
